The story of how Shoichi got married or
by Eovin
Summary: ...Byakuran's inability to take "no" for an answer! -Ahh, Sho-chan makes such a caring wife! -I am NOT your wife! We are not married! -Oi, Kikyo-kun, start preparations for the wedding. Sho-chan, will you marry me?-No! He really should have known it wouldn't end there. And now he had a problem, after all a determined Byakuran is a very very troublesome Byakuran. 10051, yaoi


The story of how Shoichi got married or Byakuran won't take "no" for an answer!

Author note: Ahh, the usefulness of lectures on general subjects in the university, they are the perfect time for writing the fanfiction…)))

Warning: yaoi, AU, slight OOC and lemon in the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, if I did it would consist of yaoi)))

Shoichi was hiding. Why was he hiding? Simple. Certain white-haired marshmallow monster was hunting him down.

Really, one would think that the smack down he received from Tsunayoshi all those years ago would have knocked some sense into that spiky head of his, but no!

While he no longer tried to gain world domination and annihilate world's population, he was still as crazy, sweet-obsessed, childish, sadistic and, unfortunately for Shoichi, perverted. Very perverted…

Shoichi's bottom ached just from the very thought about it and he couldn't help but shudder. He did not want to be caught! His backside still hurt from the last time! But now…now it would be even worse! He would not be getting out of bed, let alone walking or sitting for a week (at best) if he let Byakuran catch him.

Damn it, where was Tsunayoshi when you needed him?! Why now, out of all times, his lovers decided that he worked too much and cared for himself too little, and kidnapped him for some "relaxing" quality time together?!

And it has just so happened that Byakuran decided to drop by for a visit…Right. After. They. Left. And it's not suspicious. At all…Yeah right! That damn stalker! Stupid porcupine!

So now Shoichi was running for his life (not really, more like for the safety of his ass. He would have liked to say chastity, _but_…let's just say that that ship has sailed a _**looong**_ time ago…three guesses to who, first two don't count), all around the Vongola mansion. It was just his luck that as Vongola's top mechanic/hacker and Tsuna's friend he was privy to all the hidden passageways and alcoves, dark little corners to hide in.

But Byakuran, the bastard, turned this whole situation into a demented version of hide-and-seek, with one person hiding and the others hunting him down, and if caught (God forbid) leader of said others will do wicked, wicked things to the little red-haired prey. By others he meant Funeral Wreathes.

He did not like the situation, he didn't like it at all. Somebody, please, HELP! At the same time, somewhere deep in the Vongola mansion Byakuran smirked, purple eyes flashing dangerously….

Damn that man! Shoichi seethed thinking back on what started the whole mess in the first place.

**Flashback**

Shoichi was angry. It was very unusual for the generally calm, logical, somewhat distant and all in all indifferent Shoichi to be angry. Why was he angry? Well, that's a long story. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Shoichi Irie was a genius. And like all geniuses he was somewhat distant from the others, usually quite indifferent to the people surrounding him and did not fit in well.

From the very young age his incredible intellect made him feel like an outsider, a spectator watching people go about their everyday life, as he grew the feeling remained. Only when he was attending foreign university with Byakuran did he feel like he belonged.

Don't get him wrong. He knew from the very beginning **exactly **who and what type of person Byakuran was. He did have the memories of the future-that-will-never-come-to-be in his head after all. Tsuna and company were his friends, even though he felt like he was intruding on them half the time. He simply did not care.

He became best friends and later on-again-off-again lovers with Byakuran, _again_. He did not care for anything, but his research and job for the Vongola. He was well aware that his blatant disinterest in individuals (except for the precious few) surrounding him rubbed many the wrong way, but he simply couldn't be bothered with it.

His relationship with Byakuran, however, never stopped. Byakuran seemed to take great pleasure and pride in making Shoichi lose his cool, be it in the throws of passion, anger or any other emotions, and kept trying to provoke him to see all the different reactions.

Sometimes he succeeded, sometimes he didn't, making him pout and whine for days…though he seemed to think that dragging Shoichi into his bed is a perfect way out of his funk, so maybe he was faking it all along. Shoichi didn't mind, though it did annoy him sometimes.

Lately Byakuran seemed to be up to something again. Something Shoichi doubted he would like.

Byakuran's libido was off the charts as well. Not that it was lacking previously, but now…

And while Shoichi did not mind much, it was starting to get on his nerves, mainly because his ass was really sore and he had troubles sitting and walking straight. Hell, sometimes he was unable to even leave the bed! It was annoying. Especially since Byakuran seemed so damn smug about it! Damn bastard!

Also some of his comments made Shoichi stop and stare incredulously at him, as well as ignited a strong desire to simply wring his neck. Really, since when were they married? And Shoichi definitely did not agree to be his wife. Really.

Sure he cooked their meals, but if he didn't Byakuran would eat only sweets, the servants were too afraid to do anything, but follow his whims. He didn't need to clean much, both Byakuran and Shoichi were neat-freaks, and what they didn't clean, servants will. And yes, he berated Byakuran when he did something stupid, but that was because if he didn't no one will! And no, he was not worried about him, thank you very much! It's just that he would be the one cleaning up the mess Byakuran created. Yeah, he would go with it. Not that it's an excuse or anything.

And yes, making sure Byakuran ate, slept enough, did not overwork himself, did not shirk his duties and dressed according to the weather so he won't get ill did not make Shoichi his wife. Neither did sleeping with him. _Really_. It's honest to God truth.

His latest stint took the cake. Not only was he trying to stop Shoichi from going to Vongola mansion and doing his job, constantly muttering something about the wife staying at home and enjoying the pleasures given by he..his husband, but he also somehow got into his head that they needed to get married and make cute little mini-me's…Completely ignoring the fact that Shoichi is a male and as such can't get pregnant.

**End of the flashback**

Honestly, Irie didn't mind the baby making activities themselves (or rather he used not to mind), it's the pigheaded insistence that Shoichi would get pregnant that irked him. Really, that man was delusional! Why won't he get it through his thick skull that Shoichi was a man! He can't get pregnant! And he was **NOT** his _WIFE_! Really. He twitched violently as another memory hit him.

**Flashback**

-Ahh, Sho-chan makes such a caring wife!~- chirped Byakuran eating the bento Shoichi made for him, said "Sho-chan" felt a vein pop on his forehead.

-I am NOT your wife!

-Aww, Sho-chan, there is no need to be shy.

-I am not shy! I am not your wife! We are not even married! See, no ring!

-Oh, you're right,- Shoichi sighed with relief, finally, Byakuran saw reason.

-Oi, Kikyo-kun, start preparations for the wedding and contact the jeweler for me!

-Yes, Byakuran-sama! - …he spoke to soon.

-Stop! There will be no wedding!

-What? Sho-chan, don't you love me anymore?!- Shoichi gave him a deadpanned look, Byakuran pouted and tried to make his eyes water only to fail miserably. Shoichi's eye twitched.

-You haven't even proposed to me yet!- Byakuran brightened.

-Sho-chan, will you marry me?

-No!- Shoichi said flatly.

-B-But why?

-No is no, Byakuran!

-Sho-cha…Where are you going, Sho-chan? Sho-chan!

**End of the flashback**

On the hindsight that wasn't his smartest decision. It only made Byakuran all the more determined to make him his wife. Shoichi, however, refused to marry him. Really, how crazy do you think him to be, to tie himself to that psychopath?!

Besides, if he ever did that, there was no way Byakuran would ever let him go. There would be no divorce for them…Unless one of them dies, of course. Yes, he thought about it. And Shoichi doubted it would be Byakuran. He had no desire for an early grave. Ouch, just thinking about it made his stomach hurt.

Shoichi frowned. He has been avoiding, or trying to, Byakuran ever since. He was caught several times, but managed to leave in the morning before Byakuran woke up. This couldn't go on like that. He can't keep on running forever. He needed to make a decision…before it was made for him. He ignored the little voice in his head which chimed "The lady doth protest to much" in a suspiciously Byakuranish way.

He sighed, just how long will Byakuran be here? Shoichi shifted a little feeling claustrophobic in his little niche. He tilted his head back, resting it on the cushion behind him.

He was currently in a hidden niche in a hidden library that was attached to the usually unused office of the Cloud guardian, which was for the times when he was actually present in the mansion, but even then it was rarely used.

The niche was hidden in the depth of the library and was so cleverly constructed that you won't see it unless you knew it was there. The niche itself was in reality a reading corner with a comfy padded plush lounge and a small lamp hanging over it. It was small and one might feel constricted there, but Shoichi found it comforting. Hidden there from the world, lying on the soft surface with a good book or just taking a nap he felt safe and comfortable.

He wondered how long has he been there? He didn't know, sighing heavily he decided to lie down and take a nap, while waiting out the storm known as Gesso Byakuran. Maybe when he woke up the porcupine will be already gone. Long lashes fluttered close and Shoichi gently fell into Morpheus embrace.

Hours passed and serene atmosphere of the library remained undisturbed by any intruders until the silence was broken by almost nonexistent sound of the door opening and closing. Slight air disturbance and the sound from the door were the only indicators that revealed that new presence entered this sanctuary.

Like a sinister ghost this being soundlessly breezed through the room, destroying the sense of serenity and peace that hung in the air. Expensive Italian leather shoes glided over the expensive carpet covering the floor, searching between the shelves. Tsking in annoyance when he, and it was indeed a he, couldn't find what he was looking for. Thoughtfully looking around, he mused almost soundlessly:

-Now, if I was Sho-chan where would I hide? Hmm…

The demon crept forward, eyes sharp, looking piercingly around until…

-Ahh…there you are.

Devious, sly smirk curled on thin lips and narrow violet eyes glimmered with mischief. Silently he glided towards the hidden niche. Devilish gaze fell onto the innocently slumbering male, who was utterly oblivious of the danger looming over him.

Long slender fingers of the deceptively delicate artistic hand reached for unbelievably soft messy auburn locks, brushing them of off the delicate peaceful face of the one he's been searching for.

-Found you, Sho-chan~!

Carefully so as not to disturb the sleeper, he lifted him up bridal style with one fluid move. The door creaked again as if in protest and silence once again reigned in the now empty library.

* * *

Shoichi unwillingly drifted back to consciousness. He was warm, safe and lying on something very comfy. He had no desire to leave the blissful darkness.

Fingers running through his hair sent pleasant tingles down his spine, making Shoichi utterly relaxed. And the steady thump-thump-thump sound from the smooth firm pillow his head was resting on was lulling him back to sleep.

Sleepily nuzzling his pillow Shoichi was ready to drift back into unconsciousness when his pillow vibrated with low hum and deep familiar voice chuckled near his ear that wasn't pressed to the "pillow".

Wait, rewind…fingers? Pillow? Chuckling? What the he…Oh shit! His eyes flew open and he tried to scramble back from the owner of that painfully familiar voice…only to fail spectacularly when he discovered that Byakuran wound his unoccupied hand around Shoichi's waist.

He stopped trying to get away, knowing that struggling was futile since despite his deceptively lean physic Byakuran was freakishly strong. Calming down Shoichi resignedly took note of his surroundings and…damn. He was screwed, wasn't he? Because he was more than sure that there were no bedrooms with such décor in the Vongola mansion, especially ones smelling of marshmallows.

Besides he knew this room very _intimately_ having spent _**a lot**_ of time here. This meant only one thing- his "pillow" was the owner of said bedroom. Which...gulp…meant that Shoichi was in Byakuran's territory, in Byakuran's bedroom, in his…gulp…bed, with Byakuran…Oh, shit, described his situation nicely. Plus his stomach was killing him…

A/N: Well, that's the first part, I hope you liked it. The second part will posted in a few days, so please be patient))

Oh, and if you are wondering, he is referring to the room as _Byakuran's_ bedroom out of stubbornness. He is currently in denial of the fact that they've been practically married all this time.


End file.
